1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal which is sensitive to touch, and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be categorized into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether it is directly portable by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as a multimedia player.
Various new attempts have been made for the multimedia devices by hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions.
Also, icons associated with applications may be output on a display of the mobile terminal. The output icons may be arranged on different positions according to user preferences.